The present invention relates to a titanium foil configured for use as a heater element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a titanium foil configured as a structural heater element within a composite.
It is desirable to minimize or prevent the formation of ice on certain components of a gas turbine engine in order to avoid problems attributable to ice accumulation. There are many existing methods of removing or preventing the formation of ice on gas turbine engine components and airframe components. Among these methods is the incorporation (or embedding) of an electrothermal heating element into a gas turbine engine or airframe component that is susceptible to ice formation. The heating element may also be applied to a surface of the component. The heating element heats the susceptible areas of the component in order to prevent ice from forming.
The heating element may be a metallic heating element which typically converts electrical energy into heat energy. The metallic heating element is typically a part of a heater assembly that also includes at least one layer that electrically insulates the heating element. For example, the heater assembly may be formed of a metallic heating element embedded into a fiber-reinforced composite structure.
In many applications in which the heater assembly is embedded inside the engine or airframe component, it may be desirable to minimize the amount of space that the heater assembly occupies. Moreover, it may be important that the heater assembly is able to carry a high structural load within the component.
Thin metal foils may work well as the metallic heating element. However, it may be difficult to design a composite structure in which the foil is not a sacrificial part within the component and is able to carry/transfer a structural load. Moreover, it may be difficult to achieve a durable and stable bond between the thin foil and the surrounding layers of the heater assembly so that the foil is able to transfer load within the component.
There is a need for a thin metal foil configured for use as a metallic heater element within a heater assembly, such that, when the heater assembly is embedded inside an engine or airframe component the metal foil is able to carry a structural load within the component.